ice-skating trouble
by finnandjake0
Summary: Princess Bubblegum's body gets stollen by the Lich himself and only two people can help prevent the horrible chaos that lays ahead. Walk along their journy as they plan to defeat the Lich. There will be romance, humor,and adventure. Chapters 1, 2, and 3 are now fixed! R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: hope u like this story!**

**I DO NOT own ADVENTURE TIME! :( I'll try my best to be funny. Not that im good at it. ...I stink :'(**

* * *

**Noone's POV**

Finn and FP were just laying on the couch playing BMO. It was a great day, even if it was as cold as hell.

**Finn's POV**

Wow. Fp is GREAT at Kompy's Castle! But that's only because she's distracting me with her looks!

"Ha! I beat you again!"FP yelled as she was jumping around like a happy little girl.

Jake came in with a bucket of ice cream, and his hand morfed into a spoon.

"Hey, guys i have to go see Lady.I'll be back at 8:00."

"OK, see ya jake!." I said waving to him.

"Hey, Finn. It's Christmas. What did you get me?"

FP was looking at me with those large,beautiful eyes again. I swear that everytime I look into her eyes there's romantic music coming from no where. I blushed as her face became closer to mine.

"I, uh...the present isn't here."

"Then let's go to it!"

She jumped off the couch and raced to the door. Man she's so cute when excited. I bet you that noone is as hot as her. Get it? she's made of fire? Hot, fire... no one? Really? Nevermind. We walked into the forest.

"Hey so you want to take a break? You look pooped."

She doesn't look good. She's seems a like she's losing a little steargh. OH CRAP! I forgot! She can't be in this cold weather! I quickly took out a heavy blanket out of my backpack and wrapped it around her. We sat near a tree that had the least snow. And the only reason she wasn't howling in pain every step she took was because of the magical boots i gave her a few weeks back. Thank GOB!

"Thanks finn." Was all she said as she laid her head on my shoulder. But, for some reason I had a wierd feeling that someone... just someone, was wacthing us.

**PB's POV**

I was walking through the forest on my way to see Finn and Jake. I had just bought the most perfect gift for Finn! Oh...and Jake. I was almost there when I saw Finn and Flame Princess! Man, I just hate her so much when she's with Finn...I don't know why. Ok I do know why, but I ...I feel so comfused. I'm supposed to be glad that finn moved on! But, I want him to come back to me. I know I sound like a jerk. I don't want to be mean but i just can't stand her near MY man! I deciced to follow them in the woods. They went for a break. I hid behind a bush and tried to make out what they saying. "Stay here FP, i think someone's wacthing us." OH NO! They know im here!I guickly ran away from the area and headed strait for the candy kingdom. I arrived at the door of the castle.

"Thank. *pant* glob..*pant*."

I entered the castle and headed for the lab. I closed the door as I entered the room. I had the perfect idea to get rid of flame princess once and for all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well thats chapter 1. There will be more! And Marcilne and genderbents are coming soon! Until then keep reading or something. IDK i'm new to this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Adventure Time. :'(**

**Finn's POV**

* * *

I swear a saw someone running! I got back to FP.

"I think they're gone now."

"Well, lets keep moving!"She got up.

Guess i better keep walking. "So, were are we going, Finn?"

Huh,oh yeah were walking to the gift!

"It's a suprise!"

"Awwww!" She wined

"yeah finn tell us!" WHAT?!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A laughter echoed behind us.

" Marceline! When did you Get here?" I asked her as I cooled out my anger.

"Just now." She stated.

"Hey Marceline?" I caught her attention to my quistion.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Where is the ice-skating rink?" I asked in a low wisper in her ear so Flame Princess couldn't hear.

She pointed to the location.

"Just keep walking strait and make a left"

"Oh, well thanks Marcy! " I waved her goodbye.

"Bye guys. I'm going to prank Bonnie."

"Bye, Marcy!" Flame Princess yelled as Marceline floated away.

We walked to the rink.

**Marceline's POV**

I floated to the candy kingdom. I sneeked into the window and landed on the table behind Bonnibel. I saw Bonnie doing another experment. But, why is she-nevermind!What I saw just now was the most horrific thing on earth! Shrines of Finn everywhere, and a HUGE dart board with a picture of FP in the target with darts meeting her face! And she has that crazy look on her face! Like, if she hasn't blink once since this morning. (I always wanted to make PB to be like a sicko)

"Now how can I get rid of flame princess? Maybe, I can take her in my room and soak her in water? No, that won't do. I could tell her that I was sent to tell that finn broke up with her? THEN, I could soak her in water! HAHAHAHAHA!" An evil laughter escaped out of her mouth.

I think i'm going to get nightmares. And thats coming from me! I have to warn Finn and Flame Princess!

**No one's POV**

Fp and finn made it to the rink. They heard children playing on the ice. They past the ice and walked to the counter. They were suprised to see Fiona, Marshall lee, and Flame prince. Fiona was trying to get the boys to calm down as the two fought for witch one is better for Fiona. They were always doing this when Fiona, Marshall and Flame Prince were together at once. (I'm really into flame and fiona but, I dont want to disapoint Fiolee fans, though Fi and flame will be more of the shipping then fiolee. what is the the name for Fp and Fiona anyways?I'll will be viewing Fiona for right now)

"I'M BETTER THAN YOU, YOU OLD HAG!" Flame Prince pointed at Marshall.

"OH YEAH HOW ABOUT YOU MEET SOMEONE NEW? HER NAME'S MY FIST! HOW ABOUT YOU TWO GO FOR A DATE, SCUMBAG?! COME ON SENORITA! (spanish for missy) HOW BOUT' IT?!"Marshall yelled mocking him as he formed his hands to fists.

"OH, ITS ON!"Flame prince jumped on top Marshall and they kept fighting right there and all you could see was a puff of dust circling around them.

"GUYS, STOP!" Fiona looked at Finn and fp mouthing the words "help me".

They just stood there shocked at what they were seeing.

**Flame princess's POV**

We just stood there and wacthed the horrible monstrosity. I can't believe that they still fight! I mean, its getting old!REALLY!

"Lets go" I wispered to finn.

"agreed!" We got out of there as quickly as possible. We got to the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The worker asked.

"Uh, yes two pairs of ice-skating shoes for me and m'lady." Finn stated.

M'lady? He's so cheezy! After getting the size and stuff over with we went to the rink. (Fp is wearing clothes that makes her immune to water and ice.) We were gliding though the ice in a whole different world ,like, if there was no one but us,looking in each other's eyes. I felt myself blushing. I noticed Finn blushing too. Our face became closer, and closer. Come on Fp don't let this moment get ruined! Just when our lips were going to touch,

"FP, FINN!" OH, COME ON!

"Marceline what are you doing here?" I asked. I felt my eye twich.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well,thats chapter 2. Cliff hanger haha! well at least that was longer and better. I'm giving thanks to my first few reviews! Keep reading! OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own adventure time!**

**A/N: enjoy! :D If you only want to see fp and finn and stuff only read finn's POV and go to the next chapter. the genderbents' POV will continue from when we last saw them.**

* * *

** Finn's POV**

AWW, COME ON! I WAS SO CLOSE TO KISSING HER!

"Hey Marceline, whats up?"I made a fake smile and looked at her with a face that said,"you had to fukin' come now?!".

"Look guys, this is really important! and soon you'll be thanking me!" She pointed at herself.

"Ugh, ok fine whats the news?"I asked her.

Unless this has to do with someone losing a arm or something evil in Ooo or something I might care about, then i'm careless.

"Bonnibel has gone INSANE over you finn! and now shes trying to get rid of fp!"

"WHAT!?"me and fp yelled.

"THATS IT!I'M GOING TO HER TO TELL HER HOW I FEEL!"I shouted so loud that didn't realise all the people staring at me.

"Finn,I love you but I think if you go there she'll just go all over you. and like marceline said, SHES INSANE!" shes right.

If I go she'll just try to do something like kiss me.

"Flame princess just don't ever lisen to Bonnie or even get close,ok?" Marceline told Flame Princess.

"yeah I learned that when she putted me in that lamp." She hung her head down.

What!? Jake never said anything about that! now I'm inraged.

"guys move out of the way." I stated sternly.

"wha-"Fp was going to talk but I cutted her off.

"I'll be back!"I ran out of the rink and headed for the candy kingdom. Pb is going to learn something from me for once.

** Fiona's POV.**

I watched as fp and finn ran away. Oh,great! Now I have to deal this on my own.

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING!"they still kept fighting!

When will they under stand that I already choosed! I already told them that I like fp better!

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL CHOOSE NEITHIER OF YOU!" I guess that worked 'cause they just froze there not moving like time stopped. Fp was about to punch marshall. one hand was on Marshall's forhead and the other in a fist. They just stood there looking at me. I can't take this anymore! I'm tired of all the drama and fighting. It's like I'm some kind of prize. I felt betrayed. I felt my tears form in my eyes.

"I'm done!...I give up."I wispered the last part and walked away crying.

"FIONA, WAIT!"I heard them yell after me. I didn't look back.

I ran in the girls' room after they were out of sight and sobbed behind the door.

**Flame prince's POV**

"FIONA, WAIT!" How is it that after she cries THEN I realise how she feels?

I ran after just sat there and looked at his feet.

"what a dumbass." I mumbled to myself.

oh, dang she went to the girls' room. I knocked on the door.

"Fiona? are u there? look i'm sorry for being stupid. We shouldn't have treat you like that...I'm sorry." I heard her sobbing go quiet.

I guess she stopped. She went out the door and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I-I forgive you"

"really?!" I asked.

"yeah" She hugged me. I kissed her forhead and she nuzzuled her head on my chest.

**Marshall lee's POV**

I'm so stupid! How can I do that to her? To the most beautiful girl i've seen? I just looked at my feet. I wish she knew how I love her. If she only knew. I bet now that flame prince is with her, having the best time with her. And i'm here just standing waiting for something to happen. When I could go up there and tell her exactly what she means to me. When **I** could be holding her in my arms,hugging her,tasting those sweet lips...wait I can do exactly that right now! I'm going to win her heart and then **we** could be together! YEAH!

* * *

**A/N****: heres chapter 3. I putted more of the genderbents POV then before. I'm only going to be able to post these on weekdays or fridays thanks to school! Who made that misery anyway? Don't worry, Finn and Flame Princess are still the main charters! Tell me who you want with fiona! I'll see how many people like fiolee better or Fi and flame prince better. Witch ever one has more vosts I'll put in my story! I do like fi and fp but I want to be nice! :P out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hey guys,so if any of you have noticed I didn't post for a few weeks and I bet SOME of you have been waiting,so I putted up (Ice king's fanfiction),yet I found my self getting my first two bad reveiws,though i'm fine with it and I got a few tips.**

**I still don't under stand how to do this stuff,but I'll keep on trying.I under stand that many of you can't read my fan fics very well cause ,yes,I re-read my own stories once they're posted.**

**If anyone has a few tips on how to help me then PLEASE PM ME!**

**Disclaimer****:I DO NOT own Adventure time.**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I ran to the Candy Kingdom.I can't beleive Peebles would do this to me!

I mean, would YOU have a friend that stomped on your heart just so you could get crushed all over again?!I could see the candy kingdom as I ran past the trees and stomps that tried to block me from the passage.

All I could think of was how evil Bubblegum has been.I know her and she could tend to get crazy one time to another, but not to kill someone!Though, I don't really know about what she was going to do to the Duke of Nuts.

These thoughts flowed to my head until I reached the pink trees and sidewalk.

My speed slowed down as I pasted the candy kids.

"Hey Finn!"I turned around to find the Purple princess.

No , not Purple Princess,shes still at the Purple kindom.(search her up, she's on the wiki.)

I mean she sometimes creeps me out.'Cause ever since she wanted to be me and jake's assistant,shes been acting super weird.

"Oh,hey Lsp!Uh, well I got to go to Peebles for a minute soo,"I tried to make go away nicely,but no succes."No,way lover boy!YOU KNOW YOU LIKE ME!"She started to get closer.

I stepped back."U-uh,I-i'm sorry but I have a girl friend!"she stopped.

No wait.

I think shes going to jump on me.I ran away from her,but she started to chase me!

The snow and ice made it hard already so why did I need this?I finally made it to Castle.I went inside and hid behind a wall to hide from LSP.

** Pb's POV**

I sat on my chair as I wrote down plans on how to set up the operation *Flame princess*.I stopped for a break and putted my glasses on the table.I looked out the window as the children gracefully played in the snow.

Today was going to be great.I won't need to worry about Flame Princess,I'll get Finn to Love me,and noneones going to stop me!I felt my eyes get heavy and I began to get sleepy.

"Ugh I need to rest."I headed to my room and closed the door.I laid on my bed and closed my eyes.I went to a never-ending darkness.

_"H-hello?"i waited for an answer._

_nothing._

_I walked through the darkness until I saw a figure._

_No._

_It wasn't just any figure__._

_It was more deadly."What do you want,Lich?!" "HAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

**Well what did you think?I brought the Lich in.**

**And no Pb wasn't the lich acting crazy back in ch.2,that was just Peebles losing it.**

**Well anyway,vote for who you want Fiona with 'cause i'm a little short on vosts.**

**Vosts end on 2/28/13.**

**and yes , Marshall will get a chance.**

**Oh, and I'm allowing people to make they're own couples for the charcter that losses.**

**Ex:if mashall loses then lets make him with any other girl avaible,or if Fp losses then lets make him with someone else.**

**I don't want to make them alone.**

**Well until next time...OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hey guys sorry for not updating lately.**

**I've been busy and I had no time.I swear that I know how to fix my fanfictions now!**

**So please don't exit.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Adventure Time.**

* * *

** Finn's POV**

Oh great. I have Lsp chasing me."COME ON OUT HUNK!THESE LUMPS ARE WAITING!" And I thought she was creepy before.I need to get outta here.

I have to get things straight with Pb.I tiptoed out of the room and went up the stairs.

She won't expect me to be in the lab.

And,I bet Pb is there too.

I went inside and looked around but it seemed that Pb wasn't there.

I needed to find her.

"COME ON WHERE ARE YOU!?" I heard Lsp's scream that came from downstairs.I have to find Pepples and FAST.

Maybe I can ask Gumball!But then I'd have to find him.

Though, it won't be so hard.

I mean, he almost always has to stay at the Kingdom.

All the gender swapped lands are at the opposite side of Ooo.

Well, thanks to Ice King at least.

But, how am I supposed to get out?The only window will cause me to fall to my death, all doors only have sciency stuff, and I can't go back outside.

I looked at the wall.I know I could smash through walls.

But, I may proably smash through the wrong one and ethier fall to the ground or just have to pay for damages if it IS the right wall. I have nothing on me right now so that was a no.

I thought for a moment.

Wait.

When am I ever thinking that I could actually DIE by jumping through a window?I do that all the time!

I gave myself a slap for being so stupid.I looked through the window to see if anyone was passing by.I don't want to get anyone hurt.

I saw it was clear.I did a ready stance.I jumped out of the window doing flips as I got closer to the ground.I landed on my feet.

I looked to see if Lsp was out here.I didn't see her.

I started to run to the other Candy Kingdom.

Candy people passed me as I ran to Aaa.

I really hope that this won't be a waste of time.

**Flame Princess's POV**

I was about to run after Finn but something got my shoulder.I turned around to find Marceline.

"Let him go."Marceline smiled at me.

"He'll be ok." I looked at the vampire.

" Fine, but if he doesn't come back soon I'm going after him."I know finn can get into trouble sometimes.  
"So, Flame?Are you in the mood for pranks?"Marceline said changing the subject completly.

A grin formed on her face and soon a smile formed on mine."HELL YEAH!"I gave her a high-five.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for not updating for so long!**

**Who else can't wait for another Fiona and cake episode?I AM!**

**Anyways vote for Fp or Marshall.**

**Votes end 2/28/13.**

**I'll try my best to update a little quicker.**

**Until next time...OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy late Valentine's Day!**

**So I've been thinking that since everyone knows that it is WAY pass Christmas, how about after this chapter and what ev's we do a time skip to the present time we are in(or in other words after Valentine's Day).**

**It would make more sense.**

** I will proably update on Thursdays,Fridays,or any other date besides Monday and Tuesdays.**

**And keep reveiwing.**

**It always gets me pumped to see a new review.**

**So if you any quistions about the story please ask.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure time belongs to the awesome bearded dude, Pendleton Ward.**

**I also don't own the pranks that are coming up.I found those on youtube.**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I ran as quick as I can to the Aaa Candy Kingdom.

I was getting closer.

I looked back to see if Lsp was following me.

YES!She isn't there!

I laughed in victory while still looking back.

When I turned my head around I couldn't even stop running for one moment and ended up running into a tree.

"Ow."I fell on my butt and rubbed my head while looking at the tree.

Noticing that the tree had a certain cotton candy color(and also by taking some the trunk and eating it) it turns out I'm in the candy forest.

I got up, wiped the snow off my butt, and started to run again to the Kingdom that was not to far from me.

'Gotta find Gumball.'Was all I thought of in my mind.

I ended up at the castle door.

I knocked the door and waited for a response.

Soon the chocalate doors opened and a little striped maid popped out.

"Oh, hello Finn!"Pepermint maid asked me while looking at me blankly.

"Uh, is Gumball here?" "Oh, yes! He is in the lab."She lead me to the lab door.

"Thanks, Pep-maid!"I opened the door and went inside.

A pink man with a blue apron holding a tray of cupcakes turned around."Oh, hey Finn."

"Hey PG!Can you do me a favor?"He putted down the cupcakes he was making.

"Sure Finn what is it?" he asked smiling at me.

"You're Pb's gender-bent right?So, that means you know were she is!"

"Uh Finn, it doesn't work like that.I can't read her mind."

"Well, thats great."

"How am I supposed to find her now?" Suddenly a new Idea came in my head.

"You can always ask Pepermint butler you know." OK, idea gone.

"Ugh, fine." I wasn't so happy that I had to run all the way to the other Candy Kingdom AGAIN.

I opened the door again and went out, leaving PG to his baking.

I ran out again to find Pb.

**Time skip!(you're welcome.)**

I was already to the castle door gasping for air like crazy.

I kicked the castle doors open and found pep-butt.

"Yo, pep-butt ,where's Pb?"He looked at me with the same boring expression.

"Hello master Finn."

"The Princess is in her room sleeping at the moment."

I ran up the stairs and found her door open.

I wanted it to be dramatic so I slamed the door closed and kicked it open again.

"AHH!"Pb woke up from her sleep and looked around until she saw me."Oh, it's just you ,Finn." Finally!

"Princess we have to talk!" I gave her the most serious expression I had.

"About what Finn?" "About how you want to get rid of my girlfriend!"I yelled at unleashing all my anger.

"Wha-"I cutted her off before she can say anything."YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT PB!"

I never wanted to yell at a princess but I just couldn't stand it."I KNOW YOU'RE PLA-" I stopped yelling when I noticed something off with her eyes.

They weren't those big purple eyes any more.

They were dark.

Like,the evil kind of dark.

Her eyes were green now.

I noticed her skin was closer to Grey.

And, her hair.

There was something off about it too.

It seemed more duller then before.

I've seen this look before, but where?

"He hehe HAHAHAHA !" She started to laugh like a maniac.

"Finn, come here!"She got off her bed and walked slowly to me.

I started to back up until I hit the wall.

Then it finally hit me.

"Pb's possessed by the Lich!"

**Marceline's POV**

"Ok who should should we prank next?"I asked Flame Princess while flouting next to her through the snow covered feilds carrying bags of pranking supplies.

"OH! I got one!I need some flour bombs and a pan!" "Flame?Won't you just burn the flour?"

She grinned at me."Oh, I don't have to touch the flour."

**Time skip again**.

I went into Mr Cupcake's room holding the flour bombs.

While Fp was holding the metal pan behind the door trying not to laugh.

I looked around the room until I found Mr.C in a sleeping bag.

I started to giggle but I tried to hold it in.

I threw the bombs at his face.I noticed he started to wake up so I ran out of the room.

I looked back and saw fp getting in her stance.

Before Mr.C can chase me Fp slamed the pan in his face!

He fell head first to the ground, we ran out of the house as quick as we could and laughed like crazy.

"Ok my turn!I call it sexy tanning bed scare!"

We went to the tanning place or whatever they call it and got a skinned human decoration ready.

We putted it under the tanning bed and put a hidden camera on the ran out side with my holo screen and waited to see what happens.

Soon enough, Engagement Ring Princess came in."Guys will definally notice me after this."

"Here it comes"I wispered to Flame Princess.

She opened the tanning bed saw the plastic skinned man. "AHH!"

She yelled in terror and ran out of the room.

"AH HAHAHA!"We laughed again and went on to the next prank.

"Oh,now I have a great prank!"Fp looked at me in excitement.

A few minutes later we were doing the finishing touches to our prank.

We were at this guy Tiffany's house and making a wooden plank that will react when he comes through the door.

"So fp, wactha gonna call it? " "I will call it... Door Slap Nutshot!"

We finished the set up for the prank and ran out the window.

We peaked our heads behind the window so we can whats happening.

"Lalala"I heard humming coming behind the door.

He opened the door and the wooden plank hit him right in the boingloings!

"ugh"He fell down on his knees and covered the spot were he got hit.

That time we were really laughing.

We escaped and ran to our next prank.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like the pranks?**

**If you want to see them in person look up pranks on youtube.**

**I don't own them.**

**Some are in seperate vidoes.**

**Remember to vote for Fp or Mashall.**

**Votes end on 2/28/13.**

**Until next Time...OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys!Good news!**

**Thanks to presidents' day I have the WHOLE week off!**

**Mostly because I'll stay at home doing nothing.**

**That means until sunday.**

**I might be able to update EVERY DAY UNTIL SUNDAY!**

**Tonight is the new episode with Fiona and Cake! *Fangirl squel*(2/18/13 6:20 P.M.)**

**I thank the people that like my story!**

**I never knew that I could make it this far!**

**I wanted to put ch.7 with ch.6 all together,but I didn't have the time...UNTIL NOW!**

**Disclaimer:If I owned adventure time, I would have been the happiest girl alive.**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I just stared into her cold dead eyes.

I thought the Lich was trapped in that cube wishy-thingy!

Wait!

Now I remember!

**Flashback(very short though)**

_"Your safe in here until you make your wish"_

**End of flashback**.

Huh, not that long of a flashback then I remember.

"LICH GET OUT OF PB'S BODY!" I hope my fists are good in a fight with the lich, cause I got no weapons on me right now.

"HAHAHAHA!"He escaped from the window near Pb's bed.

What am I going to do now?The Lich is out there proably killing life as I stay here doing nothing!

NO!I'm going defeat the Lich once and for all!

Thats when I remembered something.

Why did the Lich want to kill Flame Princess?

Wait.

OH CRAP!

Fp is still waiting for me!

Wait even worse the Lich might try to kill her first!

I jumped off of the cold ground and ran to the bed room door just to trip and land on my face.

I lifted my head off the ground and saw a note right in front of me.

I sat up and picked up the paper.

_Dear Finn,_

_I am giving you two months to get ready for my attack._

_But, be warned I will come mostly for you._

_The cause for your doom,_

_Lich._

Well thats kinda good news.

I'll just get back to Fp.

**Time skip.**

I looked for Fp in the rink, but she wasn't there.

I was at the tree house door.

This is proably were she would go.

I opened the door and went inside.

I saw Jake eatting a sandwitch on the couch.

"Yo,whats up brother?" Jake kept crunching on his snack.

" Hey Jake have you seen Flame Princess?"He looked at me blankly.

"Naw, man.I thought she was with you."

"No,I had to do something important."

"But, I really I got to find her its getting dark and shes proably going to be angry."I looked out the window noticing the sun setting.

"Well, Jake I'm going to check at her place." "Ok, bye Finn." He gave me a wave before I went out the door.

I ran to Fp's house and soon enough I was in front of her door.

"FP!"I shouted her name to see if she was there.

No response.

Now I was getting really worried.

No, its ok.

Shes proably safe.

But, I gotta do some thinking.

Who were we with before I left?

MARCY!

Shes gotta be with her!

I turned around and headed to Marceline's cave.

Man, I've been running alot today.

And after this how am I going to explain the Lich problem?

Well, only time could tell.

I was now right in front of the cave.

I ran to her door and knocked.

"YO MARCY!"

The door opened and the vampire queen looked at me with annoyence.

"Dude, what do you want?"

"Wheres Fp?"I looked at her right in the eyes.

"Shes right there."

"We were pranking people while you were gone." She pointed to Flame Princess that was sitting on her couch .

I pushed Marceline out of my way and ran to Fp.

I was about to hug her when I saw an angry look on her face.

"Finn!What took you so long!?

"I um...got into some trouble."

"But after I was done I went looking for you for about hours!" She pouted at me and blused.I didn't really look for her that long, I think, but I need something to calm her.

I sat on the couch next to her.

"Oh come here."She hugged me and we stayed like that for a while.

"Aww, how cute." We stopped hugging and saw Marceline watching us.

I blushed realising that she was there the whole time.

"What ever."Then I remembered the note.

"Guys, theres something really important I need to tell you."

**Time skip.**

After explaining everything that happened, I finally stopped talking and looked at Fp.

"So, you mean that we only have two months until the lich attacks?"Flame Princess stared at me with a frighten look.

"Yes,so we gotta get ready until then."I jumped off the couch and felt excitment fill my body.

"Ok, whatever."Marceline looked at me like the whole situation wasn't important.

I looked out the window and saw the sky that was now dark.

"Hey its getting late.I should go."I said while still looking out the window.

"Well, then you better take Flame with you, cause I think she needs a better place to sleep then my couch."

I looked behind me and saw Fp fast asleep.

But, that doesn't make sense wasn't she just awake seconds ago?

"Uh, yeah sure."I picked up Flame Princess bridal style.

"Well, bye Marceline!"

"Good bye, twerp!"

I exited the cave and went to the tree house.

I opened the door and laid her on the couch.

She looked so beautiful when she slept.

I bent down and kissed her forehead.

I was going to go upstairs but something grabbed my hand.

I turned around and saw Flame Princess.

"Stay Finn."I couldn't resist her face.

I sat down on the couch.

She putted her head on my lap.I stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes.

I kissed her forehead once more and began to sing the lullaby my mom always sang.

_Don't be weepy sleepy puppies_

_Slip your slippers on your footies_

_In the morning you'll get goodies_

_Puppy hats and puppy hoodies_

_No stripes or polk-a-dots_

_Heather grey and feather soft,_

_Baby pink or baby blue..._

_All the draw strings you can chew..._

Soon we both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:Finally some more lovely moments.**

**I felt like there wasn't to much moments.**

**Yeah I put the same song that everyone heard cuz... well the only other lullaby I know is "Twinkle little star" and I didn't feel that it fitted with the scene.**

**I looked up the lyrics so I'm pretty sure it's right.**

**Remember to vote for ethier Fp or Marshall lee.**

**and if you don't know when the vosts end just look at the other chapters.**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Until next time(or proably tomarrow if I get the chance)... OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I'm SO sorry I didn't post this sooner.**

**So, here is another chapter of "Ice-Skating Trouble."**

**Note that in this chapter two months past.**

**I've noticed that in my chapters when Fp doesn't have any speical clothes or whatever she doesn't burn anything for some reason.**

**Oh well, its a fanfiction! F*ck logic.**

**Sorry this one will be short.**

**Thats all so, Lich would you do the honor?**

**Disclaimer: FinnandJake0 does not own Adventure Time,me, or the doom that awaits everyone.**

**Me:Oh, really Lich? YOU don't even know whats going to happen next!**

**Lich:Well, now they know its going to be a suprise for all of us!**

**Me: whatever I'll deal with you begin, shall we?**

* * *

**Flame Princess's POV**

_Me and Finn are sitting near a tree._

_Its so beautiful._

_There are pink flowers every where._

_The sun was out and there was not one cloud to be seen._

_My head rested on Finn's shoulder._

_"Its such a pretty day Finn,Don't you think?"I looked into his blue eyes._

_"Yeah, but I see something way more beautiful."He looked back at me._

_He closed his eyes and came closer to my face._

_I did the same and our lips were only cetimeters away._

_"Flame, I lov-"_

* * *

"FLAME PRINCESS!"

"AHH!"I looked around me.

I was in bed.

Can't I have a dream without being interupted.

Ever since Finn told me about the Lich he has been checking up on me every morning and any other time he isn't training or adventuring.

I like him and all but, he's starting to get annoying.

I'm not really sure if I'm supposed mad or flattered.

I got out of bed and quickly fixed myself.

I looked out the window to see Finn smiling at me.

"Hey Finn."I noticed he had both hands behind his back.

"Hey Finn whats behind your back?"I looked at him curiously.

"Huh?Oh!I got you flowers!"He showed me the flowers that were behind his back.

They were gorgeous.

They were a bright orange that faded into yellow near the center.

"Finn they're beautiful!"I was about to take them when I relised something.

"Finn, today the Lich and his army is coming,isn't he?"I looked at him with a serious face.

"I-I uh...yes."He putted his head down in defeat.

Oh, great.

Now were going to fight a dead army.

When will I ever get my time?

I gave out a sigh.

"Lets get ready."I went back to my room and changed.

I went back outside next to Finn.

"So, were do we start?"I looked at him wondering what journy awaits.

"Well first we got to go get everyone ready for the attack,Then get some weapons at the Tree house,after that..blah blah blah blah."

After a while I dozed off as Finn listed all the things we had to do.

I only focused on Finn's face.

His handsome features,how cute he was with his hat,and a bunch of other stuff.

"Uh...Fp?"I went back into the real world.

"Huh?what?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

" I was?I didn't even notice."I long was I staring at him?

A blush formed on my cheeks.

"Uh...well lets get everyone!We don't want to waste time!"I changed the subject quickly.

I grabbed his hand and ran to who knows where.

* * *

**A/N:So, sorry that this is a short chapter.**

**But, I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**I saw the priveiw of "Vault of Bones" and I couldn't stop fangirling!**

**And Fp's new look!Shes SO CUTE!**

**I honestly have nothing more to say.**

**So, until next time...I'm OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Ok, first off, don't expect me to update at day.**

**I only post new chapters at night.**

**I don't think i'm going to get chapter 10 posted as fast as the others.**

**Please review!**

**All you have to do is type a sentence.**

**The reward? Making a girl happy.**

**Disclaimer****:I think we all know the answer.**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Fp kept running to an unknown place with my hand in hers.

"Uh,Fp where are going?"She stopped running and turned around.

"I...don't know."She looked at the ground.

"Well lets get Jake first."I smiled at her and she looked back at me.

We walked to the tree house and went inside to find Jake asleep on the couch with a bag of nochos and soda next to him.

"Hey Jake."

"Wake up."I went up to him and shaked his body.

But, he turned on his side and ignored me.

"Five more minutes mom."He went back to sleep.

"JAKE WAKE UP!TODAY THE LICH IS ATTACKING WITH HIS ARMY AND IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU HAVE TO GET UP!"I yelled at him as loud as I can in his ear.

He jumped up and covered his ears.

"Aw, come on Finn you know that my hearing is like way stronger then yours!"

"Good whatever, now tell Marceline the Lich is coming today!We need every one ready before he comes!" This is going to be one hell of a fight.

I grabbed Fp's hand and walked to the Candy Kingdom in Ooo.

Most of the news gets sent out from there.

Because the Lich went out with Princess bubblegum's body,Prince Gumball had to help both Kingdoms in Ooo and Aaa.

I had been building my own army for the last two months.

We had trained our guts out and I think we're ready to fight.

"Hey Finn,do you think we're going to win?"I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"HECK YEAH WE ARE!" Dermination rushed through my body.

"Are you sure?"

"YEAH!"I pumped my fists in the air.

"Really?"She asked.

"YEAH!"I repiled to her.

"Do I look pretty?"

"YEA-wait." She giggled at me and I felt my cheeks warm up.

I dropped my arms back to my sides.

That was unexpected.

"Yeah...lets keep walking."We began walking again.

"So,Fp when this whole Lich thing is over what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"But lets think about this later."She looked at me.

"We're here."She looked forward.

I looked ahead of me and found the Castle door infront of us.

"How can I not notice that?"I knocked the door.

Peppermint Butler came out.

"Hey Pep-butt."

"Hello Master Finn and Flame Princess."I went inside the castle and saw Gumball.

I went up to him."Hey Gumball,Today the Lich's army is coming and we have to tell everyone before he comes."

"What?!Thats today?Well then what are you standing for and come on we have to get the word out!"

He ran outside the castle and on to the big stage that he goes on when they're are annocements to be told.

Candy citizens surrounded the stage as PG picked up the microphone.

"Attention people of the Candy Kingdom."Gumball started to talk.

* * *

**A/N:**

**All I have to say is to vote for Fp or Marshall.**

**Votes now end in 8 days.**

**Until next time... OUT!**


	10. Fionna and Flame Prince

**A/N:**

**Hi guys and gals!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I finally got the time to write and check out the new fanfics.**

**The voting for Fp or Marshall is OVER.**

**And the winner is (drum affect) ...**

** FLAME PRINCE!**

**Lets give him a round of appluse!**

**BUT, this is now the chance to give Marshall a special someone.**

**So if you have a ship for Marshall (that is not fiolee 'cause that's why we voted) then just tell me! I can make it happen!**

**Now since Fp won I am giving you a chapter with Flame Prince and Fionna.**

**Please note that we are just veiwing Fionna and Flame Prince and this is NOT the chapter that contiues where Finn, Flame Princess, and PG are.**

**Also note that this is in no one's POV**

**Cake will you?**

**Disclaimer:**

**finnandjake0 does NOT own me or Adventure Time.**

* * *

Fionna and Flame Prince laid on the couch asleep.

Fionna's head was on the Prince's shoulder.

They stayed there like that until the cat called Cake woke them up with her yelling.

"Wake up!" She shook Fionna.

"Ugh! Cake what is it?" Fionna and Flame Prince's eyes finally opened.

"Babycakes! I'll be gone for a while." She glared at Flame Prince.

" If you dare hurt my baby girl while i'm gone I will-" Fionna cutted her off.

"Cake we'll be fine just go." Flame Prince looked at Cake.

He got off the couch and made a pledge stance.

"Cake, I promise that I will never EVER hurt Fionna." Fionna blused.

Cake looked at the prince. "Ok, but i'm watching you."

She glanced at him one last time before she headed out the door.

Flame prince sat down on the couch again and gave Fionna a kiss on her cheek.

Fionna placed her head on Fp's shoulder again and closed her eyes just to open them again.

She looked at Flame prince. "Flame, I can't go back to sleep."

Flame prince looked down at Fionna.

"Well, then what do you want to do?" He stared at her sparkly sea blue eyes.

"I don't know. " Flame prince thought for a while.

"How about we go on a adventure." He smiled at Fionna.

" How did **I** not think of that?!" She jumped off the couch and took Flame prince's hand.

They ran out the door. They started walking around the grasslands.

" So, who do you think is in need for saving?" Fionna asked as they walked.

" Well we can check the Ice kingdom. Ice queen proably kipnapped some princes."

"Ok." They walked to the ice kingdom.

They stopped when they were in front of the mountain that lead to Ice queen's lair.

Fionna looked up at the mountain. "Dude, how are we going to get there?"

"Well, I can can float there." Flame prince looked at Fionna.

"Ok." Flame prince lifted Fionna bridal style and flew to the entrence to Ice queen's lair.

Flame Prince placed Fionna down.

They sneeked behind a wall and checked to see if Ice Queen was there.

It turned out that she was and in the little prison was Wildberry Prince, Lumpy Space Prince, and Slime Prince.

"Ok, I'll distract her while you melt the lock open and get the princes out of here."

Flame Prince nodded and Fionna yelled at the ice queen.

"Yo Ice queen! Your a ugly butt that steals princes." She sticked her tounge out at Ice queen.

"Stupid tomboy! I'll teach you a lesson!" She shot ice bolts at Fionna but she dodged them.

Flame Prince sneaked to the cage and melted the lock.

"Ok, your free now lets go!" Flame Prince wispered to the other princes.

They past by ice queen and Fionna without being caught.

Fionna, who noticed that her job was done, ran to flame prince.

They all exited the Ice Kingdom.

Once all the princes were back to there proper kingdoms, Fionna and Fp walked back to the tree house.

"Dude that was awesome!" Fionna pumped her fists to the air.

" Yeah!" Flame Prince looked into Fionna's eyes and got closer to her.

"Hey Fionna, you want to sit down for a break?"

"Sure." They stopped walking and sat down under a tree.

Silence filled the air.

Flame Prince finally broke the silence. "I like your hair."

"Thanks." The quite atmosphere returned once again.

Flame Prince stared at her eyes again.

To him they were irreistible.

Like a little girl that can't stop hugging her puppy kind of irreistible.

Fionna was his heaven.

Like his prized possession.

He couldn't imagine how it would be like in a world where they never met.

"Fionna I love you." Fionna blushed as flame prince took her hands.

Flame prince came closer and soon their lips pressed into each others.

Fionna melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Flame prince placed his hands above her waist.

He deepened the kiss.

Fionna started moaning.

They stayed there like that until they had to take a break.

"I love you too."

They continued thier kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So did you like it?**

**Thanks for all the vosts!**

**The next chapter will continue ch.9**

**Remember to reveiw!**

**Until next time...OUT!**


	11. Chapter 10 PT1

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! I'm back! :D**

**I had missed ALOT here. I feel bad for myself. :( Sorry for the late updating. I bet alot of you think im dead. I had a HUGE writers' block. I'm going to change the title of this story so if you have any suggestions, please post them in the reviews. If you want an exact look on Flame Princess's armor go to my devaintart page and you'll find it. My username there is, adventures098 so check it out!**

**Also, chapters 1,2, and 3 are FINALLY fixed so check them out. I'm going to put it in noone's veiw for now. The army will have genderbents. Now let us get to the story. Jake, would you?**

**Disclaimer:**

**finnandjake0 does NOT own me, Adventure Time, or this fart. *FART***

* * *

Gumball spoke in the microphone.

"I would like to warn you of the presence of the lich. But do not be alar-" Before he could finish his sentence the crowd went wild.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" One of the candy people yelled, not making the suitiation better.

"Please calm down!" The crowd ignored him and continued to panick.

Finn(who had enough) ran on the stage and took the microphone.

"CALM DOWN! WE HAVE AN ARMY!" He yelled on the top of his lungs resulting everyone to cover their ears.

"Finn, don't yell in a microphone!" Gumball looked at Finn with an annoyed expression.

He swiped the microphone out of Finn's hands.

"Finn is right. You don't have to worry!" Gumball continued speaking.

"We have an army to take care of this! All you have to do is warn your families, neighbors, and anyone you know, that way we will all be prepared for today."

All you could hear from the crowd was mumbling.

"Now, go and get more supplies for yourself and your family. Remember to warn whoever you run into!"Gumball ended his statement.

He got off the stage and headed to his lab. Finn walked up to Flame Princess.

"Hey Flame, let's go get those weapons."

She nodded at the blond boy. They headed off to the tree house.

" Hey Finn, who exactly is in this army? I was'nt really introduced to them yet." Flame Princess asked wondering on who they might be.

" Oh, you'll see soon enough." The flame girl crossed her arms.

" Oh, come on! Why not tell me now?!" She yelled at Finn.

" 'Cause we're going to meet them at the Ooo Candy Kingdom after we get the gear." Finn replied.

They arrived to the tree house. Finn opened the door and looked for his weapon closet. Flame Princess stood outside, afraid she will burn down the tree house. After about two minutes she started playing with her flames. As she messed around with her fire Finn started collecting tools for the battle.

"This would be awesome on Flame..." Finn gazed at the female armor that he picked up that they had in the weapon closet for some weird reason.

After he stopped wondering of how the armor would look on Flame Princess, he set it down on the floor and continued on taking apart almost every tool in the closet. After he was done he took a HUGE blue suitcase and packed away the weapons. As he stood up he picked up the armor that was on the floor and walked outside.

"Finn what took you so long?" The princess asked as he went infront of her.

"There are alot of weapons that me and Jake have at home. By the way I found this armor and since this is for girls how about you have it? It would give you alot of saftey and I can't imagine you getting hurt." He said as she took the armor with a flustered face.

"Uh...ok."She stared at it awhile.

It was like any other armor you can find, only it was more thinner. Thankfully it was armor that actually covered your whole body. **(Sorry, i'm not very descripitve.)**

" Wait do you want me to put it on now or...?" She questioned him as her face got even redder.

" You can put it on now if you like." Finn stated.

Flame Princess nodded as she walked behind the tree house and Putted on the armor. As she was doing so Finn was contacting his brother with his phone Jake to see what he was up to and if he was with Marceline. Finally, the phone picked up.

"Hey, Jake! Did you get Marcy? Where are you?" Finn asked quickly.

"Yeah Marcy's right here. I'm at the Ooo Candy Kingdom what's takin' you so long? The Lich could crash in at any second!" Jake yelled worriedly in the phone.

"Don't worry, me and Flame Princess are going right now!" Finn ensured Jake as Flame Princess walked up to him.

"Ok, see you then!" Jake then hanged up.

"OK Flame, lets g-" Finn stared at the Princess, now with the armor that he gave her.

The armor fitted her body perfectly leaving Finn to have a blank mind with a flustered face.

"Uh, Finn what are you staring at?"Finn finally snapped into reality as his face got as red as the Flame Princess herself.

"U-uh NOTHING! L-lets just go." Finn stammered as she gave him a questioning look.

Flame Princess looked blankly at Finn as they walked into the forest to the Ooo Candy Kingdom. The whole walk was full of silence and niether one could stand it. Finally Flame Princess broke the silence.

"Hey, uh Finn, How many of the Princesses names do you know?" She looked at Finn.

"Uh, Only Princess Bubblegum's. Why?" He asked.

"Well, would you like to know my real name?" She blushed softly as she looked away from Finn.

"Uh yeah. I'd love to!" He gave her a soft smile.

"Ok, my real name is,don't laugh, Mia." She stared at her feet with embarssment.

"Mia. I love it! You have such a pretty name." She then finally stared back at Finn.

****TIME SKIP****

Back at the castle Jake and Marceline waited for Finn and Mia( I'm tired of typing FP.) As they waited they checked if every one was here for the 6th time. When they were done with that they went back to waiting.

" Yo Jake, when do think thoose two will co-" Right there she was cutted off as the two huge doors yanked open and revealed the two walking in with a blue suitcase.

"Finn! Finally! We were waiting for hours!" Jake whined.

"Its only been thirty minutes." Marceline corrected him.

"What ever. Lets just get this show on the road. Everyone is here." Jake pulled Finn to the front of the huge crowd of people.

Finn cought everyones attention then procceded to talk.

"Ok everyone. Before we get started lets introduce ourselves first. You guys all know me but you proably don't know who is next to you. So let me say the list of people here today that will be fighting." Everyone looked around to see who they did or didn't know.

" The followings are Susan Strong, Flame Princess, Jake the dog, Marceline the Vampire queen, Ice King, Fionna the human, Flame Prince, Marshal lee the Vampire king, Cake the Cat, Ice Queen, Hudson Abadeer, Abracadanial, Scorcher, Magic Man, Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, Ash, Grand Master Wizard, Huntress Wizard, Water Princess, Adventure Tim, Guy, Bongo, Lady Rainacorn, Blastrononaut, Jake Jr., Kim Ki Whan, Charlie, Viola, T.V., Lord Monochromicorn, and the Maruders."

Everyone stood silently as he finished pointing out names. Finn then handed out weapons to everyone and walked up to Mia.

"Hey Mia. Can you come here for a second?" Mia nodded at the human boy as they went behind the main room so they can be alone.

"Ok, check this out." Finn said as he took a bottle out of his backpack that was filled with a orange liquid.

"What is this?"Mia asked staring at the substance.

"Flambo gave me this the last time we talked. This allows you to be stable for one day, that also means I won't burn while touching you." Finn stated.

"REALLY?!" Mia exclaimed as she snatched the bottle.

She took of the cap and drank it in seconds. She then felt a chill down her spine. Finn tried to touch Mia's hand but she flinched away.

"Come on. Let me try it out." He then finally grasped her warm hand.

"It...worked." Mia looked down as their hands being hugged together.

Her cheeks glowed a bright red. Unknowingly their faces grew closer as her eyes slowly closed and soon the only space left to keep them seperated was replaced with thier lips. They stood there for a good minute until they needed to take a breath.

"Finn...this is great!I-" She was going to continue but couldn't when a loud noise was heard in the main room.

Suddenly weird mutants charged at Mia and Finn. They took out their weapons with thier free hands as they kept the other hand intertwined with together noot letting go as if they held each others hand for dear life. Finn took out his demon blood sword as Mia took out a battle axe that Finn gave to her. They charged at the monsters full of hope. They knew they were going to defeat the Lich once and for all.

**A/N:**

**So, how is PART 1? I wanted to make the whole chapter but I can't make you guys wait any longer. Again I'm SO sorry that I coudn't post anything, but now that its summer I'm have everyday to write! Hope you like the story so far. Thank you everyone for waiting and until next time...OUT!**


End file.
